fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Harlequin Pukei-Pukei
Harlequin Pukei-Pukei is a subspecies of the Pukei-Pukei that lives within frosty climates and is able to change colour at will. Physiology Harlequin Pukei-Pukei has the colour scheme of Neapolitan Ice Cream, with yellow feathers, brown scales and pink webbings. It is also has the condition of 'Heterochromia iridium' with each eye being a different colour from the other. It has a higher amount of feathers than the standard Pukei-Pukei to keep warm in the cold regions - it is also capable of changing into a blue and white colour scheme if weakened, in order to attempt to camouflage: to escape from larger predators. Abilities Harlequin Pukei-Pukei can shoot out iceballs that are combined with a corrosive substance, dealing additional ailmental damage. It can shoot confusion miasma combined with paralysis to inflict both ailments at the same time. It has high resistances to all ailments, being immune to poison, sleep and paralysis - Shock traps only work for 2 seconds but Pitfall traps work for a fairly long time. Attacks Has all the attacks that the regular Pukei-Pukei except it no longer has poison: shooting iceballs instead. Note: You can tell if its weakened by its skin changing from yellow, brown and pink to blue, white and purple. Corrosive Tongue: Its tongue will be clad in a white smog that then travels a few distances before fading away as the tongue is whacked around. Inflicts Defense Down. 360 Tongue Swipe: It hovers upwards and then pulls out its tongue to the longest it can go, it then slams down to the ground and then whacks it in a 360 degrees angle. 360 Tail Beam: Instead of a miasma cloud, it shoots a beam of mist from its tail that can reach the map borders and it shoots it in a 360 degrees angle. Inflicts Confusion, Paralysis and Defense Down all at once. Aerial Ice Launch: It will hover into the air to launch out 9 balls of ice that hit in random directions, spitting out 3 balls in a row. Inflicts Iceblight. Tongue Slam: It will leap upwards and then slam its tongue, this causes stage 2 quake, leaving the hunter vulnerable to attacks. Backwards Ice Dash: It will proceed to fly backwards while unleashing a large ball of ice that hits in a large AOE. Inflicts Iceblight. Melting: It will stick its tongue into its tail and then whip out the tongue to shoot a beam from both its mouth and its tail: a beam that combines Confusion, Ice, Defense Down and Paralysis: the miasma and beam spreads everywhere without stop, any hunters caught will then be forced into a pin. Melt Pin: It will pin you to the ground to proceed to spit saliva at your face, if you fail, it will spit out defense down saliva that melts through your hunter like ice cream in the sun and is an instant OHKO. Explanation A subspecies of the Pukei-Pukei that specialise in eating a wide variety of specialised plants. Particular plants within its homeland have over-time, made its immune system stronger, thus making it more resilient and capable of dishing out a wide variety of ailmental attributes without the chemical reactions killing the bird wyvern. Behavior It retains the same behaviours as the regular Pukei-Pukei: although its much more relentless in combat. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - (High) - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: A lot of Things Arch-Rivals: Other equally matched creatures Tracks: Neapolitan feathers, brizzled scale, half-eaten plant Habitat Lives within cold climates, although it can also be encountered within high altitude locales such as the Coral Highlands. Notes - It is a subspecies of Pukei-Pukei. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Paralysis Monster